Fairies (Otherworld)
| Aliases = Faeries aos si (in Irish), daoine maite (in Gaelic), fae race | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = | BaseOfOperations = Fairyland, Forest of a Thousand Sorrows, Avalon, Otherworld | BodyType = Humanoid | AvgHeight = Variable | AvgWeight = Variable | Eyes = Variable | Hair = Variable | Skin = Pink | NumberOfLimbs = 4 | NumberOfFingers = 5 | NumberOfToes = 5 | SpecialAdaptations = Sometimes wings, vast magical potential | UnusualFeatures = Odd hair colors, pointed ears, black eyeballs | Origin = Mystical | GalaxyOfOrigin = | StarSystemOfOrigin = | HomePlanet = Earth | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Stan Lee; Joe Maneely | First = Black Knight Vol 1 1 | Overview = The faerie are a magical race, similar to the Elves, an ancient race of humanoid beings with supernatural powers that originated from an other-dimensional world that borders upon Britain and Ireland on Earth. There are faeries native to Avalon, the world of the Celtic Gods, and lived in Fairyland, deep within the Forest of a Thousand Sorrows of Avalon. Relations to other races and species They are closely related to the Leprechauns (who are closely related as well to the Elven race). The faerie are closely related to the Dark Elves of Svartalfheim, one of the Nine Worlds of Asgardian Cosmology, and are even stated to be the one and same group. It is also considered that both Dark and Light Elves are included among the Faerie of Celtic myth, while another account described only the Dark Elves as being of the same race as those Faerie (leaving no relation between Faerie and Light Elves). Though the Elves of Otherworld are related to be the Fae through the Leprechauns, the Elves of Otherworld aren't considered as related to their Asgardian counterparts. | HistoryText = | Habitat = | Gravity = | Atmosphere = | Population = | Powers = Magical Energy Manipulation: All Faeries have a strong capacity to manipulate mystical energy, which they often use to perform spells or enchantments. Because of this, all faeries have a vast potential as Sorcerers (or Sorceresses). Immortality: Most Faeries are functionally immortal. They are immune to the effects of aging and cease aging upon reaching adulthood. Wings: Faeries often posses insectoid wings protruding from their back that allow them to engage in flight. | Abilities = | AvgStrength = | Weaknesses = The mystical powers of faeries are rendered useless against objects composed of "cold iron" or steel. Additionally, Cold iron can also harm faeries in both their physical, and astral forms. Accordingly, blow from iron can harm a faerie, whereas an equally strong blow from a different substance would not harm them at all. | GovernmentType = Monarchy | TechnologyLevel = Magic | CulturalTraits = | Representatives = Cadhla, Morgan Le Fay, Caroline le Fay, Pixie (allegedly half fairy/human mutant), Mrs. Gwynn (Megan's mother), Oberon the faerie king, Tinkabelinos Hardleg, Fand | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Otherworld Races Category:Iron Weakness Category:Asgardian Races Category:Fairies Category:Winged Characters Category:Insect Form Category:Winged Races